Keita Amemiya
is a Japanese film director, illustrator and character designer and also the creator of the Garo franchise. Amemiya is also a member of team GAJARI, a production group that was formed in 2015 and produced the music unit, Makai Kagekidan. Biography Keita Amemiya was born in Urayasu, Chiba. From childhood, he liked tokusatsu and his most favorite was . After graduating from the College of Art and Design, he joined the company, Den Film Effects. In 1982, he established his own company with famous people such as Osamu Abe. He was the character designer for . He later, in 1988, created . At the same year, he directed the film, . In 1991, he was the main director for . He later directed the 1995 movie, Mechanical Violator Hakaider. After directing the movie, he didn't work with for 13 years until he designed in . Amemiya has also created his own series such as in 2000, Garo in 2005 and in 2013. He has also created anime series such as and G-9 (OVA). Work Film *'' '' (1989) - Effects animation *'' '' (1991) - Writer and director *'' '' (1993) - Director and character designer *'' '' (1994) - Director and character designer *'' '' (1994) - Creator, writer and director *''Mechanical Violator Hakaider'' - Director and character designer *''Moon Over Tao: Makaranga'' (1997) - Director, writer and character designer *'' '' (2004) - Director *'' '' (2006) - Character designer *'' '' (2006) - Draft, director and writer *'' '' (2009) - designer *''Garo: Red Requiem'' (2010) - Draft, director and writer *''Garo: Soukoku no Maryu'' (2013) - Creator, writer and director *''Garo Gaiden: Tougen no Fue'' (2013) - Writer *''Garo: Gold Storm Sho'' (2015) - Creator and director *''Biku'' (2015) - Creator TV series *'' '' (1986-1987) - Character designer *'' '' (1987-1988) - Character designer *'' '' (1987-1988) - Character designer *'' '' (1988-1989) - Character designer *'' '' (1989-1990) - Character designer and SFX Advisor *'' '' (1990-1991) - Character designer *'' '' (1991-1992) - Director and designer of *'' '' (1992) - Director *'' '' (1992-1993) - Director *'' '' (2000) - Creator and director *'' '' (2004-2005) - Planning and creator *''Garo'' (2005-2006) - Creator, writer and director *''Madan Senki Ryukendo'' (2006) - Enemy character designer *'' '' (2006) - Planning cooperation *''Garo Special: Byakuya no Maju'' (2006) - Creator and director *''Cutie Honey: The Live'' (2007-2008) - Director *'' '' (2009) - Designer of *''Manpuku Shojo Dragonet'' (2010) - Character designer ( 's conjunction) *''Garo: Makai Senki'' (2011-2012) - Creator, director and writer *'' '' (2013) - Creator and director *''Zero: Black Blood'' (2014) - Creator and director *''Garo: Makai no Hana'' (2014) - Creator and director *''Garo: Honoo no Kokuin'' (2014-2015) - Creator *''Garo: Gold Storm Sho'' (2015) - Creator, director and writer *''Garo: Guren no Tsuki'' (2015-2016) - Creator Video work *'' '' (1988) - Director *'' '' (1990) - Character designer *''Great Prophecy: The Revival of the Giant'' (1992) - Character designer *''Skull Warrior: The Skull Soldier The Aesthetic Revenge'' (1992) - Character designer *'' '' (1993) - Director *''Kiba Gaiden'' (2011) - Creator, writer and director Manga *''Red Mosarium'' (B-CLUB) *''Ganapa Arms'' (Monthly afternoon) *''Fanged Crow'' (Monthly afternoon) *'' '' (Monthly Heroes) - Character designer *''Garo: Makai no Hana'' (Comic Gum) - Creator Masthead offer *''Karuta'' (Weekly Shonen Champion) *'' '' - Full version *'' '' (PS2 game) Video game *'' '' (1986) - Promotional video director *''Seiken Saikokaribaa'' (1987) - Package illustrations *'' '' (1988) - AC edition poster *'' '' (1994) - Character designer *'' '' (1996) - Character designer *''PAL: Shinken Densetsu'' (1997) - Director and character designer *''Nanatsu Kaze no Shima Monogatari'' (1997) - Character designer and game design scenario *'' '' (1997) - Director and character designer *'' '' (2002) - Character designer *'' '' (2002) - Character designer and monster designer *'' '' (2004) - Art setting and title masthead *'' '' (2005) - Art director and character designer *'' '' (2008) - Monster designer *'' '' (2013) - New devil designer Novel *''Black Rod'' (1996) - Illustration character designer *''ROKUROKU'' (2011) - Creator and image Other *Convention appearances 1 times: (1993-07-02 to 1993-07-04) Cameos in the Garo series AIZqxeT.jpg|Amemiya's cameo as a zombie in episode 4 of Makai no Hana. Amemiya also made a cameo in the first episode of Garo: Gold Storm Sho as a bystander watching Ryuga chasing the Horror Hell Zwei. Recognitions *Received the 2015 Japan Action Award for Best Action TV/Film series for his Garo franchise.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xOvn2L_vkg Notes *Keita's most notable quirk is wearing dark sunglasses and fedora hats while on set and at film panels. References External links * at Wikipedia *CROWD - Official website *Keita Amemiya fansite *Keita Amemiya at *Keita Amemiya at Category:Garo: Makai no Hana Category:Garo: Gold Storm Sho Category:Creators Category:Writers Category:Directors